


The Golden Flute

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Come Home to You [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Champagne, Champagne Everywhere, Earth-2, Fluff, Galas, M/M, Mayor Leonard Snart, Meet-Cute, Wall Sex, no powers, this is literally just an excuse to write silly rom-com stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:00:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: Ray needs to make ends meet, even if that means he has to serve drinks and hors d'oeurves do a bunch of rich people.But for all the fancy parties he's worked at, he's still somehow surprised (and flustered) to come face to face with Mayor Leonard Snart.(Earth-2 Coldray AU)





	The Golden Flute

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need this couple in LITERALLY ANY OTHER CONTEXT THAN THE ONE WE GOT
> 
> Also, y'all get it? Golden flute? Like, flute of champagne? ha haaaa
> 
> Btw, here's a fun drinking game: take a shot every time "champagne" is mentioned.

Once you've walked around enough of these parties, you become desensitized to the opulence. Crystal chandeliers? Eh. Red carpet? Seen better. Expensive dresses? Honestly, those make the low-income staff almost physically sick.

Ray might admit to being starstruck once or twice―seriously,  _George Clooney and Senator Knowles_ _at one party_?―but he prides himself on his invisible waiter aura. Keep the smiles small, speech quiet, interspersed with little polite nods no matter how pissy some rich heir gets about their champagne. You just gotta become one of the chandeliers to them, and boom, you get your paycheck.

Between his nighttime waiting and daycare work, he's able to scrounge up enough to pay rent. His tiny studio apartment's in Keystone, where it's slightly cheaper, but he likes Central City enough to practically live there. Everything's so bright in Central, like the sun lives on every building. Well, almost every building, but Mayor Snart's working to change that.

But Ray's not going to think about Mayor Snart while he's working. Time and place.

Tonight's gala is yet another dick-measuring contest disguised as a charity auction, where philanthropists lord their generosity over others. It's at Palmer Inc's newest hotel, in a ballroom with sleek obsidian tile floors and silver chandeliers. The open bar's made of carefully oxidized mirrors, reflecting the guests' glittering jewelry around the high tables, surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows that reflect Central City's lights like grounded stars.

Ray's on champagne. He doesn't really notice the rest. Like he said: desensitized.

As the band starts things off with some smooth, welcoming blues, the waiters begin their rounds. Ray breezes through the silent auction by the grandstand, going in and out of the kitchens like a well-timed motor. He resolutely does not think about the lumpy mattress at his apartment as he politely smiles and murmurs to the guests.

The kids had been rowdier than usual today. Two new arrivals, Don and Dawn, were speedy for two year olds, and they somehow started a manifesto. What Ray wouldn't give to just tip a tray at whoever was hosting this thing and just―

"Ah, there you are. Champagne, Lenny?"

―just freak out. Just freak the hell out, because that's Mayor Snart wearing a three-piece blue suit and charming smile. Mayor Snart, who's hands down the best thing to happen to Central City pre-Flash, and who may or may not be the object of the most ridiculous unattainable crush since Ray's childhood boyband fantasies.

"Don't mind if I do, sis," he says, accepting one of the last two glasses on Ray's tray. "Thank you."

 _Thank you for your service to this city,_ Ray wants to say.  _You're an amazing person._

And wow, that would've been embarrassing.

Thankfully, what he  _really_ says is, "Yeah, your amazing city."

Lisa Snart's perfect eyebrows rise.

Ray internally strangles himself. "I mean. The city looks amazing from here. It's great to be somewhere you can. See it like this. And drink champagne."

Raymond C. Terrill,  _shut your mouth_.

"Sorry, Mr. Mayor, Miss Snart," he murmurs, sliding the tray over his stomach and averting his eyes. "Enjoy the party."

He walks back to the kitchens, contemplating sticking his head in the freezer.

Rory, the hotel chef, snorts when he sees him. "You spill somethin' on a guest?"

"Word vomit," Ray replies.

"You really oughta meet my Ray sometime." They've only worked at a couple events together in the past, but Ray's already gotten an earful of how hopeless Rory's husband is when flustered. Er, one husband, since there's also Rory's Nathaniel.

Whatever. Point is, "Tell me we're out of champagne, because I am  _not_ looking Mayor Snart in the face again."

Rory does a double take. Then he guffaws over his stove.

"It's not funny, Rory!" Ray snaps.

"Aw, somebody gotta crush on the mayor?"

Ray balances more glasses from one of the metal tables with a huff. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

"Hey, man," Jax, the youngest waiter, says from the hors d'eouvres table, "You could definitely do worse. Mayor's a good guy."

"Can we stop talking about this?"

Ray leaves before Rory can make another comment.

He sees the mayor in passing, but thankfully neither Snart nor his sister signal for more champagne.

* * *

"The city looks amazing from here too, doesn't it?"

How. How is Ray meeting Mayor Snart  _the very next night_.

"Yes sir," Ray says, glancing briefly at Central from Wells' penthouse. This one's a private function.

"No champagne?" Mayor Snart asks, nodding to Ray's wine-laden tray.

"Ah, I'm taking general orders tonight, sir. If you would like champagne, I will get it for you right away."

Mayor Snart's smile borders on a smirk. "Please do...oh, I didn't catch your name."

What.

 _What_.

Ray clears his throat. "Ray, sir."

Mayor Snart hums, eyebrows rising. "Ray."  _Why did he have to hear him say Ray's name in a public setting_. "You're certainly more tolerable than most Rays I know."

"Well, I'm a waiter, sir," Ray says, "It's my job to be tolerable."

Mayor Snart grins. "Yes, I suppose it is. I'll be waiting for that champagne."

 

(When Ray leaves, Lisa Snart glides to her brother and murmurs, "I thought you hated Wells' champagne."

Len smiles at Ray's back. "Changed my mind.")

 

"That was fast," Mayor Snart says one glass and a hundred guest orders later.

"Efficiency is what we're known for, sir," Ray says, placing the tray over his stomach like the night before. "Will there be anything else?"

"Yes. Drop the 'sir,' if you would. These parties are already stuffy with formalities. Call me Leonard."

Wha―um―

Ray manages a few shaky nods. "If you wish, s―Leonard."

"Much obliged. Ray."

Ray suddenly notices how well-fitted Mayor Snart's black suit is. He also notices how he's turning into a character from a harlequin novel.

"Anything else―Leonard?"

Mayor Snart smiles. He looks. Soft. "Some more champagne would be nice."

Ray's eyes are drawn to the table beside him. "Without finishing your previous glass?"

"Oh, that's my sister's. My empty one was carried off."

"Ah," Ray replies, bowing slightly, "of course."

When he returns with another glass, Mayor Snart surprises him again by saluting him with it before taking a sip.

Afterwards, Mayor Snart raises an eyebrow and asks, "Something funny?"

Ray shakes his head. "I was just wondering if the champagne is truly to your taste. Leonard."

"I asked for a second glass, didn't I?"

"Yes, but your―" Ray points briefly at his own face, "your eyes twitched a bit when you tasted it."

"Observant, are we?"

Ray immediately regrets his decision to open his mouth. "Ah, I didn't mean―"

"Relax," Mayor Snart drawls, forcing Ray to remind himself once again that he's in public and should calm his ass down, "You're not wrong, actually. Wells is brilliant, but he has terrible taste in champagne."

"Then, if I may―Leonard―" that is so weird, "Why did you order it?"

The soft smile's back. "The lighting's quite nice in here." Ray blinks. "It makes the champagne reflect. Your face shines gold."

Ray blinks again.

Because.

Wait.

Hold on.

Back up.

"Mr. Mayor," Ray says slowly, "I think there's a rule somewhere that guests shouldn't fraternize with the staff."

His heart pounds, because if he's  _wrong_ , he's about to fuck up so bad. But how else could he take that line?

"I'm the mayor," Mayor Snart says, "I can change a rule. If the bill passes."

Well.  _Well_.

Ray's in a modern Cinderella, then. Cool.

While he processes that, his mouth says, "I'm sure it will. You are an accomplished speaker."

Mayor Snart doesn't look so soft anymore. "I'll take wine. Best red you've got. I have to mingle a bit, but I'm sure you'll find me, Ray."

He brushes past him on his way to a cluster of suits.

Ray walks into the kitchens in a daze.

"What happened to you?" Jax asks.

"The mayor just flirted with me," Ray says numbly.

Jax gapes. "He  _what_? Wh―I mean, congratulations, man! That's―whoa."

"Yeah," Ray says faintly, "Whoa."

* * *

After a couple more hours of side-eyeing and smooth talking (on Mayor Snart's part, anyway), Ray wanders to the back to get his coat on a floor that feels oddly like puffy clouds.

This is getting ridiculous.

Yet, when he pauses to just breathe for a second, he puts his hands in his pocket and finds a folded piece of paper with a phone number on it.

* * *

Somehow, that leads to Ray walking into Mayor Snart's office, because you don't ignore a polite request from Mayor Snart.

And that somehow leads to Ray sitting in the Mayor's chair with the Mayor's lips wrapped around his cock. With only a high-backed chair separating them from the entire city's view.

Mayor Snart―"you can call me Leo now"―is in yet another pristine suit, one that probably costs more than Ray will make in his entire life. And he's dirtying it to give a waiter a blow job under his desk. Really, really well.

Ray bites his lip. He has to squeeze his eyes shut, 'cause if he looks down and sees Leo bobbing his head, he  _will_ come, and he plans to milk this as long as he can. He tries gripping the chair arms, but Leo swiftly adjusts him so he's wrinkling the shoulders of that beautiful suit. As a result, Ray can feel Leo's muscles shift under his fingers, bunching with every move, and oh shit, Ray,  _do not scream_ ―

He looks down.

Leo's eyelids are fluttering as he tongues Ray's slit.

Ray's gaping mouth utters a single desperate noise, the only warning he can manage before he's coming. Leo acts fast, though, covering him and swallowing, Adam's apple working in a mesmerizing rhythm that makes Ray buck into Leo's mouth. And Leo takes it like he's done it a thousand times, and Ray is ruined,  _ruined_ for other men.

Leo pulls away slowly, eyes closed, humming and licking his lips. Ray thinks he could get it up again just from the sight, the thought that Leo's chasing the taste of  _his_ come.

Leo opens his eyes on a heated, wicked smirk. "Definitely better than champagne."

"No, no," he adds when Ray reaches for his belt, "Don't move. I want you to watch."

Yep. Ray is ruined. Absolutely ruined.

* * *

Now, Ray's not stupid. He knows Mayor Snart is an important man, and the majority of important men entertain themselves with flings, not long-term relationships. Although it sucks, Ray resigns himself to thinking that that mind-blowing blow job was it.

So when he gets a text asking if he wants to go out for coffee, he pauses long enough for Don and Dawn Allen to barrel into the daycare center as fast as their chubby legs can carry them.

"Uh, a little help here?!" his co-worker Marjorie shouts.

Ray barely has enough time to reply, with a plummeting stomach, that he's at his other job and can't get away. Basically destroying all hope of another blow job.

(No, he will never let that go. Or the kisses that happened after Leo finished.)

(Or Leo coming while looking directly at Ray.)

>>Leonard  
What else do you do?

" _Ray_!" Marjorie snaps, "The whirlwinds are knocking over the dollhouses, Ray!"

Ray's pretty sure he misspells 'daycare,' but he literally has no more time to worry about it.

At noon, when even the Allen twins have settled to eat, Mayor Snart saunters through the door with two coffee mugs. He's wearing a long dark blue coat and a light scarf over his suit, glasses perched on his nose.

While the children burst into excitement and Marjorie's jaw hits the table, Leo holds out one of the mugs and tells Ray, "Didn't know what you wanted, so I got you plain black."

Ray hates plain coffee with a passion. "Yeah, no, that's fine."

Leo smiles. "Tell me what you like. I'll bring it next time."

 _Next time_.

"Can you get away for a few minutes?"

Ray's mouth works silently for a second. "Well, I mean. I'm pretty sure 'the mayor asked me to' is a pretty good excuse." He turns to Marjorie just in case. She nods fervently.

Leo's smile widens. "Wonderful."

They don't go outside―"never know who's got a camera"―just in the adjacent room. There's a little bench to sit on amidst the kid's drawings and smiling cartoon suns.

"I practically raised my sister," Leo says after a beat, "Can't imagine what it's like working with more than one. You got a lotta patience."

Ray shrugs. "They're not so bad. I mean, they have their moments, especially those twins. But at least I can say I'm never bored."

"And then you go and serve champagne to rich people for half the night."

Ray snuffles a laugh, staring at the cup in his lap. "Yes I do."

"Lotta patience."

"Guess so." Ray looks at him. "But you've got an entire city to take care of. That takes some doing."

Leo scoffs quietly over his mug. "Some. But my sister likes to remind me a break's good every once in a while."

Ray can't help the grin that tugs on his face. "And you're spending it with a waiter."

"Can't I spend time with a nice, handsome man?"

Ray laughs, louder this time. "I'm not  _that_ handsome. Have you seen my ears?" He flicks one of them for good measure.

Leo sips his coffee. "Like I said. Handsome."

"Well, unfortunately I don't get a lotta breaks myself. That, um. Visit to your office was pretty much my only free hour in the week."

"May I take the next one, then?"

* * *

Ray's pretty sure that's how he ends up getting fucked against the wall of Leo's apartment.

He clings to Leo, not bothering to hide the keening moans that punch out of his throat in time with every few of Leo's thrusts. Leo's nails dig under his thighs, and he won't stop kissing Ray from lips to chest, even his shoulders and arms.

"Fuck, look at you," Leo breathes, "Like a damn sun."

And he kisses Ray again, but softly, almost disorienting with the sharp angle of his hips.

Ray holds the back of Leo's head, stroking the cropped hair.

Leo backpedals to one of his unfairly big couches, snatching a pillow to support Ray's hips.

Ray snorts, a little hysterical. "Such a gentleman."

"Always," Leo says, positioning Ray's legs over his thighs.

He resumes his pace. Ray arches off the cushions, hand slapping the couch's arm, the other digging into Leo's wrist.

Leo throws his head back when he comes, moaning Ray's name.

* * *

When Ray finally gets a whole night off, he worries his lip a little before finally texting Leo.

There's an immediate reply of  _Jitterbug?_

Ray laughs. He knows he's got a dopey smile, but he can't help it.

* * *

Joseph West dedicates a special song to Mayor Snart, and he seems sincere about it too. Ray's not surprised though. Even in the Zoom crisis, Leo had remained stalwart and constructed the rebuilding with a sure hand. He's good to Central.

Ray's also terribly biased. Especially when Leo's face lights up when he sees him walk in.

Before tonight, they've had bare snippets of stolen time and that one free hour. Still more than enough for Ray to look at Leo and know that his crush has developed into _y_ _eah, it's going to be you._

"A song for my best guy too, Joseph," Leo calls.

Jitterbug cheers and murmurs under Joseph's laughter. There have been a few tabloids recently, yet nothing's been confirmed until now. Ray's a little wary of the attention, but if it means he gets to put that smile on Leo's face, he figures a few cameras are worth it.

The barista, Kendra, declares Ray's latte is on the house too, so the pros _really_ outweigh the cons.

"May I have this dance?" Leo asks later on.

Grinning, Ray takes his hand and says, "I have two left feet."

"Good thing I've got a right one handy."

* * *

Two weeks later, during the free hour, Leo takes Ray to the park.

In full view of everyone, he whispers, "Can I kiss you?"

Ray stares helplessly at Leo's eyes. "You know I can't say no when you look at me like that."

Leo smiles. "That is why I look at you like that."

The newspapers and magazines have a riot. Honestly, Ray could care less.

* * *

"Why me?" Ray pants after they've collapsed next to each other.

"At first I saw you as just a cute guy with a crush," Leo admits, "Thought I'd blow off some steam. Pretty much expected of me anyway. Then I saw how you shined."

"I'm still a cute guy with a crush," Ray points out.

Leo looks up from his chest. " _Just_ a crush?"

Ray smiles. "Well. Maybe a bit more than that."

Leo kisses him again.

* * *

"Champagne, sir?" Jax asks with an amused eyebrow.

Ray feels like a penguin in his new suit, but right at home on Leo's arm.

"Yeah. That sounds great."

**Author's Note:**

> ugh i know it's rushed i'm so sorry have mercy it's finals week and past 1 am


End file.
